A Fallen Angel and A Broken Huntress
by Doctor James Moriarty
Summary: Supernatural AU Gadreel and Jo both live and meet under strange circumstances. And interesting friendship...and maybe more springs from the wreckage of these two broken souls. Thanks to JBethH, Jo, for idea and her great representation of Jo Harvelle on the forum The Convergence.
1. Chapter 1: An Unforeseen Meeting

Chapter One: An Unforeseen Meeting

Blinding white light. Pain. Oh…Pain. Agony. That had become the sole essence of meaning in his entire universe in the final moments of his life. Moments that felt like an eternity. Then it faded away and there was sweet release. Nothingness. Blessed peace. Something he had not had in what felt like forever. His life of failure had been turned around. He hoped that that one act. A single act that changed everything, was enough to redeem him from what he had lived with since his failure. His seduction by Metatron and the ensuing acts of villainy he had committed in the service of Metatron's mission.

Gadreel was finally at peace.

Then there was a jarring sensation, like hitting the bottom of a jump when tethered to a bungee cord, not that he would know that. He was yanked back into a cohesive whole, vessel stitched back together from the atoms it had been blasted into. With an implosion Gadreel was brought back to earth, in the middle of a vast forest, no idea where he was with no connection to heaven, and no cognizance of what was going on around him. As he stood up from the crater he had formed, all the trees around, leaning in toward where he had appeared. Without a stitch of clothing on, Gadreel was completely lost. He picked a direction and staggered off into the woods. Headed where? He knew not, he just knew he had to move and find out what had happened. How he was still alive at all.

* * *

Jo drove the old pickup truck that she had been driving for the past few years. It was an old 70s Ford that had crap mileage. The one good thing was that it was pretty much solid iron with an iron tool box that worked as a great armory and strong box against all sorts of supernatural creepy crawlies. It was late at night and Jo had just finish taking care of a group of demons…by herself of course. After her mom died…well, she had fallen away from Sam and Dean. Keeping contact with Bobby though. He'd taken care of her, sent her on cases, and supplied her with this truck. Then the Leviathans happened. Now. Now she was on her own. She only kept sporadic contact with the Winchester brothers, wanting to stay out of their way for the most part now. Jo's hair was a tangled mess and her long sleeved green flannel shirt and ripped jeans had some splattering of blood on them. A case was done, but leaving behind four bodies tended to attract attention, so she had gotten out of there, not even taking the time to change or grab a shower.

She was kind of sleepy and barely keeping herself awake…when a giant naked man came out of the South Dakota forest onto the country road right in front of her. She slammed on the breaks, screeching to a stop, but not fast enough, as the dramatically slowed vehicle hit him and he fell back sprawled on the black asphalt.

"Shit shit shit shit shit," she said in an undertone. She threw the truck into park and jumped out of the cab, snatching the blanket out of the back that she used when she was forced to sleep in her truck. "Hey. You okay?" she called as she rounded the front and went over to his prone form. She couldn't help but notice the highly toned physique of the man. She went over to him and knelt down on one knee next to him. "Hey buddy," she said again.

Suddenly the man shot up into a sitting position. He had bloody marks on his back, where he had hit the street, and a bruise already forming on his ribs. In sitting up, the man looked right into the headlights and blinked away the bright spots they obviously would make him see. Jo had jumped to her feet and back a step, hand already moving to the angel blade at her hip. "Uh…dude, you good?" she asked again.

"Where am I?" the man asked. His voice sounded strange. As if English was foreign in his mouth, though he spoke perfectly fine, it was as if English were too mundane and crude to get across what he meant. Jo found it more endearing than that English accent the guy at the diner last week had had.

"Middle of nowhere South Dakota," Jo informed him. "You sure you're alright?" she asked

"I must find Castiel," the man stated.

Jo's eyes widened at the name. "You…know Cas?" she asked hesitantly.

The man got to his feet in a swift movement. "He is my brother," he stated.

"Wait," Jo said in awe. "Are…are you an angel?"

The man considered for a moment. "I was, but I am no longer. He will know why," he stated with more conviction than he obviously felt.

Jo blinked for a moment. That was…different. "Well. I guess I could help you," she said to him. "Great. Roadtrip with a crazy angel," she muttered to herself.

"That would be most kind of you," the man said. "I am Gadreel," he introduced himself.

"Oh…uh. Jo," she said in return. "Get in the truck," she offered. "Oh," she said, remembering, and blushing all the more for it. "You might want this," she said, tossing him the blanket. "To…uh…cover up."

"Indeed," Gadreel confirmed, grabbing the blanket out of the air. He wrapped it around his waist and tied it off before moving to climb in the passenger side of the cab.

Jo put her hands on her hips and breathed out an explosive breath, her blue eyes looking up at the star filled sky. "Well. This should be interesting," she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2: A Need for Sleep

Chapter 2: A Need for Sleep

Gadreel had fallen asleep five minutes after he had gotten in the truck, which left Jo on her own for the next few miles. She was wide awake after the incident, but still was in a bit of shock from it all. She now had an angel sleeping in the seat next to her. Not sure if he was good, bad, or somewhere in-between. Not to mention, he had said something about not being an angel anymore. What the hell was that supposed to mean? And those abs… _No Jo. Snap out of it._ She berated herself. _You don't want another Dean situation. Guys just fail you in the end. And this is worse. He's an angel. You don't even know him and your stuck with him for a while, so just cool your jets._ She knew she was right, but that didn't have to stop her from remembering. Did it? _Give it up Jo._ She snapped to herself. Great. And now she was thinking arguments with herself. She really needed some sleep. Five miles later she found a cheap motel that she paid cash for. Once she had paid, she went back to the truck and shook Gadreel awake. "Hey Gad. We're stopping for the night," she said.

He was immediately wide awake. "Of course," he said. "Do you need me to carry anything?" he asked.

"No. No. I've got it. Just focus on keeping the blanket up. I'll get you some clothes from the thrift store down the street tomorrow morning."

"That would be a most gracious of you," Gadreel said, inclining his head. What would normally, for any other guy, have been a rather flippant and somewhat annoying gesture, somehow became regal and…sincere when he did it.

Jo shook her head, turning on her heel to head to the back of the truck and snagged her bag. "Come on, Iron Giant," she said over her shoulder. "We're in room 11." She headed that way and opened the door with the key. She looked around at the dreary room. At least there were two beds, even if they were twins. Jo tossed her bag on the one nearest the door and closed the shades before grabbing some sweats and a t-shirt from the bag and heading into the bathroom to grab a shower, trusting that Gadreel would close the door.

Jo took a quick shower, planning on washing out her clothes in the sink later, and came out dressed in her pajamas. "You should shower too," she said, seeing that Gadreel had in fact come in and closed the door and was now watching the TV with an equal mix of confusion and wonder.

His head snapped around at her voice and he nodded. "Yes. I find my current state quite uncomfortable and strange," he said, standing up and heading to the bathroom.

Jo watched him, head tipping to the side unconsciously before shaking her head and leaning back on her bed, turning her attention to the TV screen instead. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3: A Long Night

Chapter 3: A Long Night

Gadreel could always feel the hunter's eyes lingering on him. He didn't know why. Perhaps she was simply being cautious. That seemed the most likely. If she had heard anything about him, it was during his service to Metatron. Yet another failure to add to the list. He hoped Metatron had fallen. That his gambit had succeeded in freeing Castiel and helping the other angels see Metatron for what he was.

Barring that possibility, he could think of no other reason for her to watch him so closely. And that possibility seemed unlikely, as he did not get a sense of foreboding or anger when she watched him. It would have to remain a mystery for the time being, he decided. There was nothing to be done about it at this juncture.

So, dropping he blanket, he stepped into the shower and turned on the water, etting the warm water flow over his scratched and dirt smeared skin. There were snippets of memories from his vessel that soon made it possible for him to clean himself thoroughly before simply lingering under the down pouring water. It was so relaxing. He did not understand how, but it was. So, standing under the shower head, leaning on his hands, splayed on the shower wall, head bowed with water flowing over his face, he took the time to consider the events leading up to this point in time.

He had died. There was no question about that. His vessel, Eli, had left, his soul being snatched up to Heaven…he hoped. That spell should have killed him. Killed him beyond any hope of recovery. And yet here he was. Whole and very, very human. He lingered there, turning over all the possibilities in his head before his stomach gave a long, low growl.

Hunger. That's what it was, he realized. He quickly shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and examined it before drying himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and tucked it in before heading into the room again.

He stepped into the room and looked over at the blonde that was laying back on her bed, watching TV. "Do you have some form of sustenance?" he asked. "It seems that I am hungry."

Jo looked at him with a dumbfounded look. "Oh. Uh. Yeah," she said. "There's some jerky in my backpack," she said. "Maybe a sandwich."

Gadreel nodded and headed over to Jo's backpack, digging through it and finding the food she had mentioned. "Thank you," he said.

Gadreel investigated the food for a moment before taking a bite. It tasted suitably good, but he found it less than satisfying on the whole. "Is this how you normally spend your evenings?" he asked the hunter as Jo was surfing between the channels. "It seems rather…lonely," he observed. He knew a thing or two about that.

"I'm not alone all the time," Jo objected. "I just don't have anyone to tie me down," she said. "I still get out."

Gadreel shook his head. "I understand," he said softly. "I have been alone for a long time of a longer existence," he said. "I can see it on you," he stated.

Jo glared at him for a moment. "It's late. We're going to have a long day tomorrow." She shut off the TV and hit the light, ending the conversation. "Gu night," she grunted, rolling over to face away from the angel.

Gadreel frowned at her for a moment. "Good night, Jo," he murmured, before laying down himself on his own bed and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Making a Plan

Chapter Four: Making a Plan

When Jo woke up, before seven as always, Gadreel was still asleep. Obviously the ex-Angel needed to catch up or something. She snuck out of bed and went outside. She pulled out her phone and dialed up a number she hadn't used in forever. Bringing the phone up to her ear, she waited as the phone rang out, but wasn't answered. When the voicemail was offered, she sighed. "Dean…It's me. Jo," she said softly, left hand going to the back of her head. "Uh…there's a bit of a situation. Ran into a friend of yours. Please call me back. This is important, otherwise I wouldn't be calling. See you soon…hopefully." She hung up and released breath, bring the hand clutching the phone up to her lips, trying to steady herself.

She tried Dean on two other cell phones before giving up on him. The next number she dialed was Sam. He picked up on the second ring. "Hello," he said in his typical friendly but cautious tone.

"Sam," she said in a breathless undertone.

"Jo?" he said questioning, but excited. "Jo! Is that you? Where are you? What have you been up to? What's wrong?" he asked.

Jo shook her head, catching her breath. She heard a note of tension in Sam's voice. "Uh…I kinda ran into someone you might know. Literally," she added, chuckling nervously. "You know an angel named Gadreel?" she asked cautiously.

Jo heard Sam's breath hitch over the line. "Yeah. Yeah. I do," he said. "But Jo….He's dead. Cas told me. There's no way he can be alive."

"Sam. You and I both know that there's no such thing as 'no way' in our business," Jo said. "Because he's currently sleeping in my motel room. He's fairly insistent on meeting with Castiel."

Sam shook his head. "Jo. He was working with Metatron. He ended up helping us catch him, but…be careful," he said. "Where are you?"

Jo shook her head, leaning against the wall. "The ass end of South Dakota. What about you?"

"California. Don't ask why," Sam said, cutting off that direction of questioning, though it left Jo curious. "Can you meet me?"

Jo considered. "Yeah. Yeah I think so. We can't fly though, since cupid over there doesn't have any kind of identification and I don't have the time to make him some and explain why he needs it," she groaned.

That got a chuckle from Sam, though it was somewhat forced. "Right. Well, he's not a cupid and honestly, you're lucky he isn't. How about we meet halfway. Though I can't leave right away. How about…Vegas?" he suggested.

"Vegas. I can do that," Jo said.

"Okay. Give me a day or two to close things up here," Sam said.

"Sure," Jo said. "We'll be there in four days. Would be sooner, but I'm not gonna trust Wings behind the wheel."

"Four days. Sounds good. Call this number then and we'll set a meeting place. And Jo…It's good to hear your voice again," Sam said.

"You too," Jo admitted, a tear forming in the corner of her right away. She blinked it away. "Four days," she said gruffly before hanging up.

Good. Now she had a plan. Flimsy, but a plan nonetheless. And she hadn't even asked about Dean. What was up with him? She shook her head before heading to the vending machine to grab something to drink before heading back to the room. She opened the PowerAid and took a sip before opening the door and saw Gadreel sitting up in bed. "Good morning Jo," he greeted her as she entered.

"Mornin' lazy wings," Jo said dryly. "Sleep well."

"I am rested," Gadreel informed her.

Jo grunted. "Well. Start cleanin'. We're out as soon as possible. We'll pick up something on the road and get going." She went and started cleaning up anything she had missed the previous night, stuffing it into her bag. Once she got everything she did one more sweep through before heading to the door. "Come on. We're getting out of here. Got someone we've got to meet as soon as possible," she said.

Gadreel nodded once. "I hope this has something to do with talking to Castiel."

"Hold your horses," Jo said. "We'll get there," she said.

"I do not have any equine to grasp and if I did I do not know why I would in this situation," Gadreel stated.

Jo groaned. Angels, she cursed silently to herself. "Whatever. We're getting out of here," she said, going to start the truck.


	5. Chapter 5: An Angel's Confusion

**AN: Sorry it took so long to post this and that it is so short. I hope to get back into the story and get them out more regularly. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Gadreel wrapped himself in the blanket from the previous night and went out to the car. He was feeling strong and healthy…for a human. Which was a strange thing for him to experience. Being human was something he was not fond of. As a fallen angel, he at least had some tie to his old self. Now. He had all of his thoughts, feelings, and memories of his life as an angel. But it felt hollow, as if he was missing something important that made him who he was. He considered for a moment as he headed out to the truck and slid into the passenger's side. This was all so strange and new. He needed to find Castiel. He would know what to do.

The huntress Jo glanced his direction and then quickly looked away. She seemed to find him unsettling in some way. He did not believe he was doing anything to make her uncomfortable. At least he was not attempting to unsettle her. "Is something bothering you?" he asked. The woman glanced his direction again and quickly away as she pulled out and headed for the 'thrift store' she mentioned the previous night, which meant little to him.

The woman let out an explosive breath. "Look BFG. Ask me that again once we get some clothes on you," she stated, pulling into the parking lot and quickly setting the vehicle in park and jumping out, as if she could not get away from him quickly enough. Gadreel followed her with his eyes. Humans did seem to have certain standards of dress. It was all so strange for him. Perhaps that was the only thing that was keeping her on edge.


End file.
